Timeless Promises
by The Guardian 1412
Summary: The Duel Monsters Spirits have corrupted the world when the powers of The Light of Destruction and the Gentle Darkness take over a young boy. To prevent this, the same young boy is sent from the future to the past to stop the cause of all this. But how do you protect those close to you, when one of them is the cause of it all? Re-Write of 'The Chronicles of time' 'T' for language.


**Guradian1412: Well hey readers, how's it goin this fine and lovely day. I'm here to present to you the Rewrite version of my old story called 'The Chronicles of Time'. Now, at first, I thought that I could work with the idea that I originally had. But like I said in the 4****th**** chapter of my story I was working on other stories and those ideas were killing my motivation for this one. So after so much thought, I finally gained the idea about what your about to read now. I hope you guys will enjoy it like I will. I'm now calling it 'Timeless promises'…of course the title is still a work in progress, but I think I'm liking it.**

**Alex: Oi Oi, don't forget to mention about everyone else that your lazy ass never included.**

**Guradian1412: Calm down Alex, I was getting there. To everyone who sent me an Oc, I'll be chatting with you when I get the chance. Until further notice I have accepted every one that has been sent. Well since that's done Kelly, do you mind?**

**Kelly: TheGuardain1412 does not own anything in relation to Yugioh Gx, except for his Ocs. All rights go to their respective owners. Now, on with the show… Here goes the Prologue to 'Timeless Promises'**

* * *

**POV: Alex**

I could most likely waste about 10 minutes of your precious time, telling you some shitty sob story about how the war between dimensions is all my fault. I could bullshit on and on about how I lost everything, my family, my friends, my partners…but that's not me. 'Actions speak louder than words.' as people use to say and I plan to speak loud enough for everyone to hear me out. But maybe I can enlighten you about some parts of my past.

You see, when I was younger I went to a place called Duel Academy, a dueling school created by Seto Kaiba in the middle of the ocean with my little sister Kelly. Before heading to the actually island we meet these two kids at tryouts named Jaden Yuki and Syrus Trusadale. The four of us then started to meet more and more people who became near and dear to my heart. All of us shared our moments, embarrassment, epic times, everything and anything you can think of. But not all events in history have happy endings…

You see it turns out that Jaden was holding in a secret that even _he himself _didn't know of. After one of our friends named Jesse went missing, Jaden and our whole gang went to the Duel Monsters Spirit World in hopes of finding him. To make a long story short, we almost had no hope of find him, and during one of the duels Jaden had with the mad king of Dark world…_he _was revived. The Supreme King, Haou almost made the whole spirit world crack under his pressure. It turns out though that Jaden wasn't the only one holding in a secret…both of us had something in ourselves that no one would have even guessed.

Turns out that while Jaden held the Gentle Darkness in his body, I held pieces of the Light of Destruction in my body, which caused me to go mentally insane. While Haou could have very well destroyed the spirit world, I didn't help in stopping him much. I couldn't because I did something that wasn't supposed to be humanly possible, I…I…

_Absorbed both the gentle darkness and the light of destruction into my body. _

Both of those powers made me a living magnet of duel spirits, I attracted the worse of the worst out there. I endangered everyone who would come close to me, but the power became too much for to handle, I snapped and killed every single person dear to me. The powers of the Supreme King and The Light of Destruction should have never been introduced into one human body. I tried ro prevent those powers from ever hurting anyone ever again, so I did the only thing that came to mind...

_I killed my self…_

Or at least I _tried_ to kill myself. Right before I hit the bottom of the cliff I jumped from, I was engulfed by a blinding white light. The next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a man in a mask with a black 'X' on top of it. I couldn't tell what he was wearing since his whole body was surrounded by a black cloak.

He showed me the future, the bleak one that was overrun with the duel spirits that were attracted to the two powers stuck in my body. The worst part about it was that fact that my body was leading the army of spirits. Since the powers of light and darkness were so strong they manifested into an insane warrior with the powers of both light and darkness, that over took the body after my death.

I could have easily prevented this war if I didn't pussy out and try to take the easy way out by killing myself. I could have endured the pain long enough to try and find a way to remove them, but instead I broke my promise and ended up a sprit.

The man told me that I didn't need to end there and that he would help me with my problem of both light and darkness. I couldn't believe him at first but after some 'persuasion', I mean getting my ass handed to me, I was ready to listen to what he had offer. He said that my 'accident' wasn't supposed to even have happened, and that someone had altered the time line. He told that he would give me a chance to set thing straight and to get rid of whoever the hell screwed with the timeline. Before he sent me out I asked him his name…and do you know what that ass said to me?!

"My boy for you to know of my name, you must first learn about your past. Plus it will make thing more fun for me when you realize who I am. Now on with your mission." With another flash of light, I was on top of some random ass building that I don't even know of.

"That shitty old man!" I couldn't help but yell out, having so much bent up anger in my body from reliving my past. "Why the hell would he send more here? Huh? I don't even know where the hell I am right now!"

Did I forget to mention one of the most annoy parts of this mission? That old man told me that in order for me to blend in better I couldn't have any prior knowledge of the future. So you know what that means right?

If you said something about me not winning the lottery, than you are partial correct because he wiped me clean of my memory. Everything I told you about my past and the future was pretty much a copy and paste of what the old man told me. I don't remember who I am or who the person was that screwed up the time line. I'm pretty much on a wild goose chase.

Sucks to be the hero from the future doesn't it? I have no memory of my past but I have to save the future. I can't fail, if I do I lose everything again and I promised someone that I wouldn't ever lose…GGRRR I just wished I knew who the hell it was I made the promise to!

* * *

**(A/N) Bet you didn't see Alex's change coming lol, most people shouldn't change in this story then from what they normally were. (Then again, I never really showed a lot of people in my old fic anyway ^^') **

**So I hope you tune in to the next installment of 'Timeless Promise'.**


End file.
